User talk:TwinStar/Archive8
You are a administrator, because i need your help to upgrade the Perfect Core page, using the other subsidary energies. That is not vandalism, because i figured out and realised that all these energies came from Code Eve and the Core itself. ~~Federico Puricelli~~ I haz a question. If Abce2 can get a way to upload sounds, can you get the cries for the BD bakugan and upload them? I will provide a link and a list if you can do this. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 19:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So ... that's a yes ... COOL. Ok, thanks for the co-op. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 19:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here is the link. I will email you a list to start you off soon. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Vid on Bakugan eps? If we have galleries on Bakugan episodes then why do we have videos? Doesn't that like... Defeat the purpose of the galleries? Ji Robinson (talk) hii hii my name is danie but can u help with some thin i am kinda lost!!! how do u edit pple ? and pluse i am new so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh Nuza's Blog Hey Twinstar, Just to let you know, we were waiting for Nuza to come on because he is supposed to announce the final winners and give us the codes for the ones who won. He was going to come on later. Is there any way you can keep the blog open for a little while longer, then you can close it? I thought I would try to ask anyway. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) HiPyrus FlameHawk!Rock on! 18:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi TwinStar, how is it going? Ghgt99 (talk) 00:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why are you awkward? And how can I make my sig look like yours? Ghgt99 (talk) 00:53, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I think I want: (in blue) Only two things in the universe are infinite, (in green) the universe (in red) and my awesomeness. I also want this picture at the beginning, (the one with Drago and the blades) and this one at the end. (the one with Lumagrowl) Ok sure. Ghgt99 (talk) 01:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Need some help Hey Twinstar Just to let you know, I am sorry for putting all of these pictures in the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titan pages. I thought that they should appear in there so people knew what each of them looked like on Bakugan Dimensions. Well, I know never to do that again. But I wanted to ask you something. I have been trying to put that collapsing/expanding galleries thing in pages. But how to do separate one picture gallery from another? Because every time I do it, all of the galleries combine into one - and I do not want that. So, if you could tell me how you separate them from each other, I would appreciate it. Also, one more question. In regards to what I did with the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titan pictures from BD, would it make sense to put a few pictures in there but not so many? Like maybe one real form and one small form for each? That is probably what I should have done originally but then I thought they should appear in all attributes and forms. So, get back to me when you can. Just want to make sure I don't make another mistake again.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It works well! Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Great. So, what are you up to? I am pulling an all-nighter. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 03:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but could you take the pics out of my signature please? I changed my mind about them. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 15:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. How did you do it so all I had to put was ? Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 15:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hey Twinstar, I need to ask you something about what another user is doing. His/her name is Ingram9. He is apprently created categories like Bakugan seasons and putting episodes in there and is putting episodes in categories like Gundalian Bakugan and Neathians - that sort of thing. Personally, I think he is overdoing it and should not be doing this. I would go and fix it but I thought I would run it by you. Thanks and let me know soon before he does too much.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Right now or the whole day. You probably maean the whole day. K, and if I've got to go, I'll get DM. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yes, about Portals, I think those have to be requested...they're a custom namespace. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 19:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Random Were you the one who had this guy as your avatar at one point? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:28, May 26, 2011 (UTC) TS.. TS, I'm blocked on IRC. Can u unblock me please? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!! *facepalm* TS look at Ghgt99's blog. What other format would it fall under!? I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not gonna go through with it. I'm gonna work on the Abilities and Gate Cards. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) After I finish this Project, which it looks like I'm doing alone, we should be able to delete those pages or turn them into directories. I'd actually rather upload mine, since for me its easier to upload them again. Just saying, if you want you can check the ones off that I've done, or empty the page and rename it Card Directory or whatever you please. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Why are you getting rid of the weapons sub-category. Ovidkid (talk) 18:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Their still considered weapons. Ovidkid (talk) 18:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Look the thing is that weapons does not specify what is weapons so till it does everyone's going to think that all gears and nano's count --Ovidkid (talk) 18:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) You guys are idiots putting the Gate Cards in all capital letters. I emailed SpinMaster a while ago like 6 months asking them if the Gate and Ability Cards are in all Capital letters. They said it was only for the cards being readable. I’m There For you Tomorrow 19:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that'd be better, Just leave pages as they are now and when that template is ready then change it. I'll continue the cards if thats how they will turn out in the end. I’m There For you Tomorrow 19:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey T.S, how did you get me a sig just my making something that said ??Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 21:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What the heck! You deleted my ability card page that I made. And why did you put it all in caps?Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 21:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So I make it in caps? That seems kinda weird. I will make it in normal letters, also, why are you swimming? Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 21:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What? You have a crane in your backyard?Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 21:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) About 15/04 I know how much excited u are while it comes Interspace Under Siege. What expected about this and what battles u want 2 see in this episode of MS? I know u watched the episode but what part u really love it? Quick Question Hey there Twinstar, I just have a question for you. I put those categories on the G-Power page because since they were used in those seasons and are on those Bakugan, I thought they belonged there. I know that you reversed my edit so I just want to know why. And if those categories do not belong there, what should go there? Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry, I do not believe I asked my question correctly. I meant the categories like Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Season 2 Bakugan. Those categories are the ones I meant. Are those okay to put in?Zachattack31 (talk) 18:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I have another question for you. In the Castle Knights category, would it make sense to put other Bakugan like Raptorix and Merlix, who were minor Castle Knights, in that category? I just thought of doing that, but I thought I would run it by you first. I can work on it tomorrow morning. Also, I don't remember if I asked you this or not but should the BakuNanos & MBA's used by the teams in Mechtanium Surge be put into those team's categories, like Aeroblaze goes into the category Team Anubias? Get back to me when you can so I know what to do.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Interspace Hey there, I'm asking for permission to post a blog post on a video that 3 of us BakuView staff posted (Redmanpuika35, Bluebirdboy1 and I) of Bakugan Interspace in Minecraft - a project we've been working on for a week or so and we finally finished, so I was hoping to put it up here to see peoples' reactions. Am I allowed to? ~Krs100 That meant how old is Mrs. Kuso. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 01:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) any way, how are you, and bye the way what will it take for redemption for admins--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I am not an admin anymore--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I add a Character of The Day category? I got the idea from Bulbapedia . It's a category whereas any character that has appeared in 1 or 2 episodes (mostly just 1) is that character of the day. It's mostly just saying that character is not effective to the storyline and you won't really remember or care about this person for the rest of your life, unless you like going through memory lane and watch old episodes. Yeah something like that. The thing is though, is whethere or not it should be on the main page or just a category. Ok dude. My project, so I get to help. How do you put the cries on pages, and tell me where. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 19:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ... Carry on. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ''']]everything you are looking for. 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sick Muzic. Do you think you could get Neathia, battle, etc. Music samples ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Ok. Well we will figure something out. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! hello I'am new to this site just wondering if I'am doing goodPyrus-Spectra phantoM-darkuS (talk) 03:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) do u c it 2? Is my screen trippin or are the pictures not bein uploaded correctly on the pages?? I don't wanna edit though , because it might be my screen and I don't wanna double edit. http://screencast.com/t/EY202r203Wi http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! beyblade wikia The beyblade anime wiki is open for every one to go there ,please come in this wiki we have very less users. The website is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com TS... The reason I don't want you re promoted just yet is because of what happened on the RTW. I believe I don't need to go into any more detail. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :The RTW is a division of the Regular Wikia, and admins should try to resolve things, not act like, "I hate you." and such. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::A "division", as in "split-off". The previous cases? Well, then why didn't you do something about them, I am hardly on the RTW. The thing is, admin's shouldn't be treating others like that. If there are other cases, feel free to show me. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, I'm going to bed...I won't get your messages until morning. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I was reading your message on A2's talk page, and perhaps you weren't there for it, but when I released Ji, we made it rather clear that there were some basic ground rules there. It's a Random Talk Wiki, not a No Rules Wiki. Of course, when it was created, there was an implication that people had common sense, and it was stated that all the rules from this Wiki was transferred there, with the exception of the Random Blogs. However, as you stated yourself, common sense is not common, and unfortunately, I think the only person that truly has common sense here is A2. (Myself, I let people get away with breaking the rules too often, and we no longer have any discipline amongst the members.) And I don't mean to flame and/or insult you, TS, but several of us have agreed that we don't see you fit as an Administrator. While qualified before, now all you do is rollback edits and talk about how much Oasis sucks, occassionally block people, and episode blogs (although other members are taking over that position as well). We also agreed that we have too many Administrators than can be handled. If all you do now is rant about how much you hate Oasis, you can take it somewhere else. Half the users here have absolutely no clue what Monaco and Oasis are, and to be frank, I don't think they care. We decided that if all you're going to do is Block, Post Blogs, and Whine, you have no need for Administrator powers. --Failure is not an Option 21:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Interspace Under Siege or A Hero Returns... Between these episodes, what u prefers? In one episode, we see it the most expected return in the Bakugan history. In other episode, we see it the disaster of the principal hero. Now, it is up 2u, TS. LedaMarie (talk) 04:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How very sad! Leda. Bye. Its been great knowing you, as it seems you are leaving. Thanks for being an awesome guy. Listen?. I Walk a Lonely Road. 19:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It was nice knowing ya bro. Now that's one less person that can hold back AOH's rage. I'll miss ya bro. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 19:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply First off, nobody protected your page(s) before you protected it yourself, so I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, my tone of voice matches the tone that I see you presenting your arguments with. I only have an inkling about what went on in the RTW, but all I saw was you flaming at DA for something that transpired, including his apparent blocking you And it's not the first time you've been bleaching about how you hate Oasis and blocked people without reason (or placing a reason for it). And I do understand the blog. It's just that no matter what we try to do to fix the Wiki/put the members on task, there's always some sort of resistance from several members for whatever reason there is. Secondly, I usually block vandals for a week or more. You're the one who blocks people for a day. Third, I usually make my stance very clear before I unblock someone. You need to make your stances more clear, you block somebody for 3 days one second, then unblock them the next. Of course, you're not the only person who does that, but you're usually the only person who does that on a regular course. Fourth, I'm not "bleaching", I'm merely stating that your attitude isn't helping the Wiki at all. And you're not the only person that's getting called out on, other members get told off a lot; some take it better than others. You don't really take it well, to be honest. And if I was bleaching, then that's because I'm starting to get tired of you bleaching about how you hate the Wiki, and how you wanted to retire. If you wanted to retire, then you could have gone right ahead. Surely the loss would've been mourned on the Wiki, but we would just work harder to bridge the gap of your vacation, then let you come back when you did. Instead, you just hung around and continued complaining about how you wanted to retire. And I will be taking a vacation this summer for three weeks. I'm hoping that by that time, the other Admins will have stepped up to the plate and gotten serious about this. --Failure is not an Option 20:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC)